


Miss me?

by xilverlining



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Bottom Seungwoo, Dry Orgasm, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, catseung, top Wooseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xilverlining/pseuds/xilverlining
Summary: Wooseok just came home from a long business trip. He's expecting Seungwoo to welcome him back with a hug, maybe a kiss. He never expected he would receive something else entirely.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	Miss me?

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/x1lverlining/status/1199708382476656641

"I'm home."

It's Sunday. Wooseok just came home in the morning from a business trip. He's living together with his lover, Seungwoo. He was expecting Seungwoo to welcome him home but it's quiet.

"Seungwoo-hyung?" He takes a look at the living room, there's no one there. Not in the kitchen, either. He walks toward their bedroom, from where he hears some noise.

"Hm? It's not like him to just cope up in the bedroom during weekends."

The door is slightly opened. The noise becomes clearer as Wooseok comes near.

"Hnnh… Haa- Wooseok..."

Wooseok can't believe what he just heard, and saw. The man whom he's been together with for quite a while -that very calm and composed man- is masturbating. There's nothing weird about masturbating, but Wooseok just had never seen Seungwoo did it before. Seungwoo always looks so calm and not needy about sex. But they've been apart for a month because Wooseok had to go out of town.

Wooseok opens the door. It really surprises Seungwoo that he pulls the blanket in reflex.

"Miss me?"

"Wooseok?! Since when-"

"Shouldn't I be the one asking questions?" Wooseok asks teasingly. He's enjoying this situation, and the confused look on Seungwoo's face.

Wooseok enters the bedroom. He pulls a chair from the desk in the corner, places it near and facing the bed where Seungwoo is in. He sits on it and crosses legs, put one elbow on knee, hand supporting his chin.

"So, where is my welcome home greetings?"

"W-welcome home, Wooseok… Sorry, I didn't hear you earlier…"

"Were you busy doing something, perhaps?" He smirks at Seungwoo, making him gets even more embarrassed.

"I got a morning wood so I just-"

"So, you just…?"

Seungwoo is not answering that question. His ears turn bright red. He is not wearing any pants, barely covering his legs with the blanket, still showing some part of his thighs. Wooseok keeps his gaze towards Seungwoo's crotch.

"Show me."

"Eh?"

"Show me how you do it, hyung."

"B-but…"

Wooseok's gaze is stripping him- no, eating him up. Seungwoo shudders and slowly moves the blanket away. He spreads his legs and begins caressing the tip of his own dick, then moves his hand up and down the length.

It might be because Wooseok is staring at him, he's more sensitive now than when he did it himself. He moans louder, his legs are trembling. He starts grazing and pinching his nipple using his right hand. His hole is twitching, desiring for something.

"Wooseok… I want you- Haahn…"

"No way. I haven't seen you play with your ass yet."

Woo whines. He can't take it anymore.

He spits saliva onto his left hand fingers. He pulls up his clothes and bites it, showing the perfectly shaped chest.

Seungwoo continues playing with his nipple while the other hand is now on his entrance. He whimpers as he inserts one finger, deeply right away. He thrusts and pulls slowly but it's not enough. One more finger in, he moves them faster.

"Mmmff… Woo- seok..."

Wooseok almost lets his guard down seeing his lover behaving different from usual. He stiffens up. Mouth slightly open, heavier breath. Like a hunter on its prey.

Seungwoo spreads his legs even wider and inserts the third finger. He accidentally let go of his shirt while moaning.

"Haahhnn- Please… This is not enough-"

"Say, what do you want, hyung?"

"I- want you… Aaahh…"

"Suck me, then."

Seungwoo crawls to Wooseok right away. He can reach the younger man while still in bed. He unzips the pants, letting Wooseok's manhood out. It's throbbing and hot. Seungwoo licks the tip, the underside which makes Wooseok shudders in pleasure, and finally puts it inside his mouth. He starts sucking in motion with his fingers which thrusting into himself back there. He wants Wooseok so badly he keeps whimpering. His own dick is at its limit and leaking so much precum but he can't climax without any real stimulus to his front and back.

"Say exactly what you want, hyung."

"Haa- I want your dick… in me-" says Seungwoo with looking at Wooseok with watery eyes.

Wooseok lost it. He pushes the older man onto the bed. They kiss messily, sucking each other's lips and tongues like they're hungry.

Wooseok enters Seungwoo in one thrust, making him moans loudly. "Seungwoo-hyung… Does it hurt?"

Seungwoo shakes his head repeatedly. "No… It's just been so long- Aahn! Don't get bigger-"

"Can't help it. I'm craving for you, hyung."

Wooseok thrusts deeply into his lover, trying to reach that sweet spot. As expected he finds it right away.

"No- Not there! Haa-"

"You sure you don't want it?" Wooseok scoffs. "I'll give you lots."

Seungwoo's moans get louder as Wooseok speeds up his thrust. He reaches for his own dick but Wooseok stops him.

"Try climaxing with only the back."

"Wooseok you- meanie…"

Seungwoo's body stiffens up. His dick throbs and swells. Wooseok thrusts even harder and deeper, leaving no time for Seungwoo to breathe properly. Suddenly Seungwoo shudders so hard and arches his back, with mouth gaping open and moans held back.

"...Seungwoo-hyung? Hey." Wooseok taps Seungwoo's cheek lightly. Seungwoo seems half conscious. His dick still leaking so much pre-cum but no sperms coming out.

"Don't tell me… dry orgasm?" Wooseok smirks at the unexpected sight of his lover. "Amazing."

He thrusts a few more times to reach his own climax and release inside Seungwoo. Every drop unspilled.

He keeps their position for a while and showers his lover with kisses, from the neck up to forehead. And lastly to the lips.

"Hyung… Are you alright?"

Seungwoo tries catching his breath before answering. "Yeah, I'm- I'm fine… Just losing my mind for a minute there."

Wooseok laughs. "Is your dick okay, though?"

"Leave it. I'm gonna kick you if you touch it now."

Wooseok laughs as he stands up from the bed.

"Alright, let me get some towels to clean you up. Don't masturbate while I go."

Seungwoo throws the pillow towards Wooseok out of embarrassment. "Wooseok you meanie!" He pouts. "But I miss you…"

"I miss you too, beautiful."


End file.
